Hypnotic
by LorDelDobrev
Summary: Caroline Forbes was supposed to have an amazing summer traveling around the USA with her mother, but as aways something had to go wrong the last minute. She's forced to stay at the Salvatore Boarding house where she meets Stefan for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes was supposed to have an amazing summer. She was going to travel around the United States with her mother, but as always something had to go wrong. The trip that she had been organizing for months had been cancelled, but that's what happens when your mother works for the President.

Caroline was just laying on her bed, listening to music as she cursed under her breath. She just couldn't believe it. Every single time something ruined her plans and it frustrated her. Her day couldn't get any worse now.

"Caroline lunch is ready!" Liz called.

"I'm coming!" Caroline shouted, getting up from her bed and making her way downstairs.

Their trip should have started today, but instead they're spending their last hours together eating noodles. No one said anything, which was normal. She didn't know what to say. She was upset, but at the same time she knew that it wasn't her mother's fault.

"I've found a place for you to stay," Liz said, breaking the silence between them.

Caroline's eyes widened a little. "Mom I thought that you were over what happened last summer. I can handle being alone for two months."

"I don't think you can. Last time you made a huge mess and I won't let that happen again."

"It was just a small party," she sighed. "Besides, nothing bad actually happened."

"Just a small party? You mean a few of them and the fact that you nearly burnt the house down! I'm not letting you stay here alone and I don't care if you're a perfectly grown 21 year old."

"But-"

"Caroline I said that you're staying somewhere and nothing will change my posture on this matter," Liz said, raising her voice.

"Fine, but can I at least know where?"

"I talked to Giuseppe and he said that he's completely fine with you staying at the Salvatore's boarding house," Liz announced, the corners of her lips going upwards.

Caroline was wrong… Her day had just gotten even worse.

"I am staying at his boarding house? Mom you know how much I hate his son, Damon!"

"Well you're going to stick with him for two months, so you should try to get along with him."

"Mom that's impossible and you know that! He's a complete idiot and all he does is just-"

"We're leaving directly after lunch."

"You have to be kidding me."

It had been a long morning. Damon and his father had been organizing one of the guest rooms for Caroline. Stefan didn't know who was going to stay with them, and he didn't really care either. All his focus was on the novel he was working on. Writing for him was like an escape of reality. He loved the idea of being able to build his own world.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, what do you want now, Damon?" he asked, looking up at his brother.

"Our Guest is arriving in like half an hour, which means that you should start getting ready."

"Don't you realize that I really don't care about this stupid guest?" Stefan asked, shaking his head.

"You don't care?" Damon chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Well… Trust me brother, don't act like a dick around her or you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm actually not. I'm just saying… I've known Caroline for a while now. Dad tried to set me up with her once."

It was true, back when Damon was in college and Caroline was still in high school their parents had tried to set up a date for them. Thing was Caroline knew about his reputation. He was the old charming and good looking Salvatore. He always got what he wanted and he never took a no for an answer, but that night he did. She knew about his moves, about what he'd try to do, which was nothing less than getting into her pants. Did he trick her into having an amazing one night stand? No he did not, which frustrated him. He had never been turned down and that night his luck changed, so he started being a complete dick towards her.

"And you're telling me this because…"

"Because she's different," he paused. "She's pretty, she's smart, she's kind, she's caring and she hates me."

"So she's perfect? I thought that every girl around here loved your guts."

"She's pretty much the only one who doesn't."

"Finally! There's someone else who knows that in reality you're a complete idiot," Stefan chuckled.

"Oh shut up."

"It's the truth though, Damon," He said, leaving his laptop on his bed.

"Whatever you say," Damon rolled his eyes. "Stefan why are you so bitter about having a guest anyway?"

"Don't act as if you don't know. Don't you remember what happened with Katherine? She toyed the both of us."

"I do remember."

"Then stop acting as if you don't," Stefan sighed.

"How should I act then? I've apologized millions of times for that already. I've even told you the truth! She toyed me not you," Damon said, running a hand through his hair . "Katherine was in love with you, Stefan. It has been almost two years and she's still looking for ways to talk to you. She used me, not you and I let her. I let her seduce me and that's why you hate me. So just say it, brother! You hate me because I slept with the girl you fell in love with, you hate me because I fell in love with the same girl as you."

"I am not in love with her anymore," Stefan snapped.

"Yes you are! You just don't want to admit it!"

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan yelled, "I don't love her!"

"No, I won't shut up. I don't want to shut up so I won't! Juts spit it out, you've been dying to tell me that you hated me for years now, right? So go ahead! No one's stoping you, Stefan… Say it!"

"I'm not going to."

"Why not? Come on! We both know that you want to yell at me, so just get it done with!"

I'm not going to because you're my brother!" Stefan said, raising his voice.

"Just-"

The door bell rang, interrupting Damon from what he wanted to say. It pissed him off, but he knew that he had to go and greet Caroline.

"We'll talk about this later," Damon said, looking at him briefly before he made his way to the entrance, leaving his brother behind.

Caroline was waiting outside the boarding house. Her mother was standing next to her and all Caroline could think of was the way Damon would be annoying the hell out of her. She couldn't stand him, she hated his guts and being forced to live under the same roof as him for weeks wasn't exactly nice.

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts instantly.

"Good Afternoon Giuseppe. Thank you so much for letting Caroline stay with you," Liz said, shaking his hand.

"There's no need to thank me, Liz," Giuseppe smiled, before looking at Caroline. "You can come in if you'd like."

Caroline nodded, flashing a smile. "Thank you."

The blonde walked past him into the house. She had been in there once, which was around three years ago when Damon had invited Elena, who was her best friend, to this party he had organized. She was looking around herself, studying the beautiful paintings and watching the house's decoration, till she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Well hello, Caroline," Damon smirked, looking at her.

He was acting as if nothing had happened in the previous moments and she believed him, because it really did seem as if he was in his normal cocky state.

"I haven't seen you in a long while blondie," he continued.

"I'm really glad about that. I wouldn't want to waste my precious time with someone like you, Damon," She said, before turning around to face him.

"Well I know for a fact that you'll be wasting plenty of it this summer."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Anyway could you tell me where my room is? Because I'd like to leave my stuff there."

Damon nodded. "Follow me."

Caroline grabbed her stuff, following him up the stairs and through a big hallway.

"This is your room," Damon said, opening the door for her. "If you need anything either ask me or Stefan. He's the one sleeping in the room next to yours, okay?"

Caroline nodded. "Thank you."

Damon simply gave her a weak smile and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The blonde looked around herself. The room was huge. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue, the furniture was mostly made out of dark colored wood and the queen sized in the middle of it seemed a lot bigger than the one she had back at her mother's place. The way the room was decorated seemed modern, which she loved.

Caroline started unpacking, grabbing her laptop and leaving it on the desk, before putting on some music. She neatly placed her clothing inside the big closet that was in front of her as she sang along the lines of the song that was playing.

_You're never gonna love me, so whats the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

The blonde didn't realize that someone had opened the door, nor did she realize that that someone was standing there staring at her, listening to her singing and watching her dance.

Stefan was staring at her, looking at the way her blonde curls were hanging, down her shoulders, watching the way she danced and moved around the room, listening and enjoying the sound of her angelical voice. He had never heard someone sing that way. It was hypnotic.

Caroline turned around to grab the books that were on her bed, but she froze the moment she saw someone in the room.

_Oh God this is so embarrassing_, she thought

Caroline looked at the male that was standing there at the other side of the room. His eyes had an emerald shade of green, he had a sharp jawline, his hair was pushed back and he was handsome. She had never seen someone as good looking as him. Was this Damon's brother? Because… He didn't even look like Damon.

"I- I'm sorry to interrupt… I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself," Stefan said, breaking the awkward silence between them as she walked towards her. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't doing anything important anyway," she smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. "My name is Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand as the corners of his lips going upwards.

"It's nice to meet you too, Stefan."

"If you need anything, please tell me. I'd love to help with anything," he offered.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It's really nice of you."

Stefan nodded and walked out of her bedroom.

He remembered the day he met Katherine in that exact room. The effect that the brunette had on him was like a spell and now he was experiencing it again, but not because of her… Instead it was because of Caroline. He was scared of what could happen, because he already knew the end of this story.

* * *

A/N So this was the end of this chapter! Note that this is my first AU fanfic and yeah, if you notice anything that doesn't make sense or something please let me know! {My first language isn't english, but I try my best when it comes to spelling (which I check) and sentences that are grammatically and literally correct} Thanks to everyone who took their time to read! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible!

Have a nice day lovelies! - Lorena


	2. Chapter 2

Giuseppe was downstairs cooking dinner for everyone in the house with the help of his younger son, while his older one was in the living room watching TV. Sometimes he wished that Damon would help a bit more. He even had told him, but he never listened. It was as if he didn't care, but his father wasn't surprised. He started acting that way years ago the day Lily, who was his mother had left them.

"Is dinner done yet?" Damon asked, standing up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen.

"Almost," Giuseppe said.

"Okay, I'll go and call Caroline then."

"Actually you don't have to I'm already here," the blonde said, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Can I help with something?"

Stefan turned around, meeting her gaze briefly.

"Caroline we really appreciate it, but you're our guest," Giuseppe smiled. "We'll take care of this."

"I'm going to be staying here for over an entire month, Mister Salvatore. The least that I could do would be helping you."

"Okay," he said, "but not today."

Caroline nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes they were all sitting around the wooden table. Damon sat next to Caroline. Stefan sat across the blonde and next to his father. They were all having a good conversation and enjoying each others company.

Something that Damon noticed was the way Stefan looked at Caroline from time to time.

"Well Blondie what have you been up to lately?" Damon suddenly asked.

"I've just been focusing on college that's all," she said.

Damon nodded. "And you, brother?"

"Nothing really. I've been focusing on college too and I've gotten back to writing," Stefan said.

"You write?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah I do."

"He's really good at it. Hopefully he'll show you one of his amazing works someday," Damon smirked.

"I'm not good at it."

"Trust me, Caroline... He really is amazing at it," Damon said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"Sure! Let's talk about all of the embarrassing things you've done," Damon paused, thinking about what to say.

"Damon don't start," Giuseppe warned.

"Remember when you fell down the stairs at that party?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Stefan clenched his jaw. He knew where this was going… Typical old Damon making him seem like an idiot in front of a girl.

"Remember when you threw up on Rebekah, because of how drunk you were?"

"Damon stop!" Caroline raised her voice.

She looked over at Stefan, noticing how angry he was at that moment. Damon had to stop, but she knew how he was... He wasn't going to stop.

"Oh… remember when you and Katherine-"

"I'm going back to my room. I can't be bothered to listen to your shit, Damon," Stefan spat, standing up. "I hope that you're happy, brother. Once again you've managed to piss me off!"

With that he walked out of the room and made his way up the stairs.

Why did Damon always have to act that way? Why did he have to bring Katherine up? Did he for some reason want him to remember what happened? Did he want him to remember how it felt like to be heartbroken? He couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that?" Caroline asked.

"Because I wanted to," Damon smirked.

"And that's supposed to allow you to just mess with him?"

He nodded.

"Damon you know how he hates having Katherine brought up," Giuseppe sighed.

_Katherine... Who the hell is she?_ Caroline thought.

"I wonder why," Damon chuckled.

"Giuseppe if you'll excuse me I'm going to check if your son is all right," the blonde suddenly said, standing up.

* * *

Stefan was laying on his bed, writing in his journal as he listened to some random playlist. Thoughts were rushing through his head. He wrote down everything that had happened that day. The good and the bad like always. He wrote about Caroline's beauty, about her melodic voice, about her blue eyes,... He also wrote about how his brother was a complete pain in the ass bringing Katherine up. He wrote down every single detail, because to him memories are important.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Damon if it's you don't even bother on trying to talk to me," Stefan sighed.

"Actually it's me, Caroline," the girl said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Stefan left his journal on his bed and stood up.

The blonde opened the door and walked into his room.

"Hey," she smiled, meeting his green emerald eyes.

"Hey," he said.

They both were staring into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Stefan wasn't saying anything at all nor was Caroline.  
They were strangers looking at each other as if they had known each other for years and oddly it wasn't weird.

Caroline suddenly looked down, breaking the eye contact.

_What the hell am I doing? I came here to check how he was and not to stare at him like a complete weirdo,_ she thought biting her lip.

"I wanted to know how you were," the blonde admitted, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," he said. "It's just Damon after all, so it doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter though."

Stefan looked at her, confused on what she meant.

"It matters, because he's an asshole towards everybody. He doesn't have the right to tell whatever he wanted to tell about you," Caroline explained. "He usually does it to me too, but I end up having a go at him."

Stefan smiled as he sat down on his bed. "I usually ignore him, but he still somehow manages to get to me. I don't like wasting my time on someone like him."

"I can relate to that," she said. "He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I agree," he chuckled. "You can sit down if you want."

Caroline nodded and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Thank you for trying to stop him earlier by the way," he smiled, looking down. "It really… Means a lot."

"You're welcome, but I'd do it again if I had to," she said, looking at him briefly.

Stefan looked up, meeting her eyes once again.

_She's not only beautiful, but she's also sweet and kind hearted,_ he thought.

"Let's stop talking about my brother," he said. "How about we get to know each other a bit?"

"Sure, I'll start!" Caroline smiled. "So I'm 21, I grew up here only with my mom, I go to college, I don't have any siblings, but I have a dog called Kiwi and she's super sweet by the way. I also like to read, draw and sing."

"Well I guess that now it's my turn," he said. "I'm 22, I go to college, I have a really annoying brother called Damon, I enjoy reading, playing the guitar and writing."

"You play the guitar?" She asked, surprised.

Stefan nodded. "I haven't in a long while though."

"Do you have one here?"

"Yeah it's behind the door, why?" he asked.

"Can I play it?"

"Of course," he smiled, "But do you know how to?"

"Yeah, my dad used to play it years ago and he even taught me a few songs," the blonde explained. "I probably forgot though."

Caroline stood up and grabbed the guitar quickly, before sitting down next to him.

* * *

"Damon you really have to stop being so mean to your brother," Giuseppe said.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then there'll be consequences," he sighed.

"Like what? It's not my fault that he gets mad at everything. I was just joking around," Damon chuckled.

"I also don't want you to mess with our guest," Giuseppe said, completely ignoring what his son had just said.

"I don't have any interest in doing that, father."

"Good, because you do know how it ended up last time."

"Oh you mean Katherine? Everyone sees me as the bad guy when it comes to her right? Let me remind you that I fell for her too."

"But you were the one getting close to her, when you perfectly knew that she was seeing your brother."

"But I regret nothing. I loved that girl father, you will never understand."

"I know I won't, and I also don't have any intention on understanding that," he said.

"Then don't talk about it," Damon sighed.

The older Salvatore stood up and walked outside the room, heading up the stairs. He heard music coming out of Stefan's room, a guitar to be specific. When did he get back to it?

Without a warning Damon entered the room. The boy froze the moment he saw Caroline playing the instrument. Stefan didn't let people touch his guitar. The only ones who had ever gotten to play it had been him, Katherine and his mother… Caroline and Stefan barely knew each other and he had already let her play his Guitar.

Caroline stopped playing the moment she realized that someone else was in the room, she looked up to meet Damon's eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Stefan nodded, giving her a weak smile. "Good Night, Caroline."

"Night," she smiled, walking out of the room.

Damon couldn't help but smirk. He looked over at his brother, knowing that he had already laid eyes on the blonde.

"I knew that you'd like her."

"Don't start, Damon… I'm still not over what you did earlier," Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you should be, because I planned it all," he lied. Truth was that Damon really did want to mess with his brother. He always did.

"Of course you did," Stefan sighed. "Anyway I'm going to keep writing my book now, so if you'll excuse me."

Damon nodded. "I'll leave you alone then."

Stefan watched as his brother left the room, before taking out his journal, grabbing a pen and writing one last sentence.

_I realized that I shouldn't be talking to Caroline Forbes, but there's something about her that I just cannot shake._

* * *

So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! ^-^  
Thanks to everyone who left a review and/or read it! I think I'll make this a weekly updates kind of thing :3  
Anyway have a great weekend/holiday lovelies! - Lorena


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Caroline was already helping around the boarding house, while Damon was in his room doing god knows what and Stefan was still asleep or at least that's what the blonde thought. She was making breakfast with Giuseppe. Eggs with bacon to be specific, since apparently everyone there loved it and so did she.

"Caroline could you pass me the bacon that's over there?" Giuseppe asked, pointing at it.

"Of course," she smiled, quickly giving it to him.

He looked at her briefly, remembering the one time Liz had invited him over around 17 years ago. The blonde was just a little 4 year old girl back then. She was always showing her drawings around, which made him wonder if she still liked art.

"Damon invited Elena to come over. I know that you're friends with her from what he has told me," he added.

"He did?"

Giuseppe nodded. "They both get along quite well even though they're completely different."

"Yeah I know," Caroline chuckled.

Truth was that they weren't different at all.

The blonde knew the truth. She was aware of how rebellious Elena could be. The brunette liked danger, passion and trouble. Once she met Damon she had all of that with him.

Caroline never approved of her best friend's love interest, but she had to accept it, because after all Elena was her best friend and the important thing was her happiness.

Then Stefan crosser her mind. She didn't know much about him, but she wanted to get to know him for some reason. She had only been so drawn to someone once and that was with this british boy called Klaus Mikaelson. She met him on her brief trip to LA a couple of years ago and it didn't exactly end well.

"Eggs and Bacon it smells delicious. Need any help?" Damon suddenly asked.

The blonde turned around, raising her eyebrows at him. "Damon Salvatore willing to help for once. I must say that I'm impressed."

"Ha ha really funny," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What's funny?"

And there he was. The younger Salvatore leaning against the doorframe, looking at them.

"Well your brother apparently wants to help," Giuseppe said. "It sounds unbelievable."

Stefan nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Yes it does."

* * *

After having breakfast the boys and Caroline were simply hanging out in the living room, waiting for Elena to arrive. The three of them were talking and oddly Damon wasn't making any stupid comment about anything they were saying.

"New york is amazing you should really go there sometime," Stefan smiled.

"I actually was going to go there this summer with my mother, but her job got in the way so we had to cancel it," the blonde explained.

Damon frowned. "So you're saying that you weren't able to go to New york because of your mother's job?"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you go anyway? It's new york you'd be having a lot of fun alone there too. You don't need anyone to entertain you there, because after all the city does all the work anyway," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well it was supposed to be a family trip and I had even planned a shopping route for the both of us," Caroline explained. "Me going alone wouldn't make any sense. It just wouldn't be the same thing."

"Family family and even more family... How wonderful," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "You could have spent the summer of your life in New York City alone, you could have met new people, enjoyed the time of your life with your new buds, but look at you! Instead you're here annoying the hell out of me."

"Shut up Damon."

"And why would I?"

"Well maybe because you wouldn't want me to tell Elena how much of an idiot you actually are?" She paused, smirking at him. "You both are not dating anyway, which means that I could easily get her to change her mind about you."

"You wouldn't."

"Damon I think we both know that Caroline would do that," Stefan chuckled.

"No she-"

The older Salvatore was cut off by the doorbell. He glared at Stefan and Caroline, before standing up and walking towards the entrance.

Stefan let out a chuckle as he watched Damon walk out of the room. He turned to look at Caroline, who seemed to not understand what was so funny.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised," he said, smiling at the blonde.

"Surprised? About what?"

"Well I honestly thought that my brother was loved by every girl out there," he admitted, chuckling a bit as he looked down. "But then I met you and I must say that you've proved me wrong."

Caroline nodded. "Yes you really were wrong, but honestly I will never understand why anyone would want to date him. I sometimes feel as if Elena is blind or something, but then I guess that she sees the good in him, which I don't."

"Damon has… changed a lot," he sighed. "We used to be really close, but things happened and our bond sort of broke. It all turned into hate."

Katherine happened and she was the main reason for the hate that they had towards each other. Both of the brothers fighting to get her attention or a chance to spend time with her. Both of them believed that they were the one for her, that she was the one for the both of them, but they were too blinded to see that she was just toying around with the both of them, too blinded to see that she just cared about herself.

"Well we all change constantly," the blonde suddenly said, breaking the short silence between them. "And I think that everything happens for a reason. Maybe you two are supposed to get over whatever occurred and become even closer."

Stefan looked up, meeting her eyes instantly.

Maybe she's right, he thought.

* * *

Damon perfectly knew that the blonde sitting in his living room was capable of doing anything, like for example ruining his chance of eventually getting with Elena, even though he didn't even know what he felt for her. It was different than what he had felt for Katherine once. He felt loved understood and cared for, something that he hadn't experienced before.

Damon opened the door, meeting Elena's eyes briefly.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Hey."

The both of them stood there briefly looking at each other without saying anything, till the brunnette broke the silence.

"So are you going to let me in? or…"

"Of course, "Damon nodded, his lips curving into a smile as he moved out of the way and let her walk into the boarding house.

"So how have you been?" She suddenly asked, turning around. "I haven't seen you in a long while."

"Elena last time you saw me was less than a week ago," he chuckled.

"Still feels like forever," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Damon smirked, giving her a quick kiss before meeting her eyes again.

They were both there, enjoying the silence between them as they looked into each others eyes, letting themselves get lost. The brunette leaned in, meeting his soft lips for a few seconds.  
Moments like this were the ones that mattered the most. She felt the butterflies inside of her stomach and so did he. He realized it there, she completed him.

Damon pulled away after a couple of seconds, the smile not leaving his face.

"Stefan and Caroline are here," he finally said.

"Did you just say Caroline?"

He nodded. "Yes I did just say barbie's name."

"Why is she here? I thought you both hated each other."

"She can tell you herself," he sighed. "She's in the living room... With Stefan."

Elena's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't believe it herself. Caroline Forbes was at the moment in the same house as Damon Salvatore, where she was talking to his brother who was one of the most quiet people Elena had ever met, which surprised her.

"Let's go and say hello then," she smiled.

* * *

Elena had entered the room, interrupting Stefan and Caroline's conversation. They seemed to get along, which she was happy about since after all being friends with Stefan wasn't easy. She was glad that he seemed to be giving her a chance.

"Caroline," Elena said, pulling her friend into a hug. "I thought that you were going to New York?"

"Last minute change," the blonde sighed. "Mom had to go back to Washington and now well… I'm staying here."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine… I'm used to it after all," Caroline chuckled.

"Well I'm sure that the Salvatores will keep you occupied. I'll talk to Damon, so don't worry about him being an idiot," the brunette whispered, her lips curving into a smile. "But anyway since you're staying here this summer we could go out with the boys to a club or something. I'm sure that it'll be fun."

"As if Damon's going to listen to anyone," the blonde sighed. "He's an ass, but sure it'll be fun."

"I'm not an ass," Damon suddenly said, walking into the room. "And besides, why would I waste my time bothering you? I have plenty of better things to do."

"That's not true Damon." Stefan said, looking up at his brother. "We both perfectly know that you don't have anything better to do. If you really had anything better to do you'd be going out with Enzo, Matt and Tyler like always. You'd be going into clubs, hooking up with girls… I mean that's what you usually do."

Elena turned around, looking at Stefan briefly and eventually meeting Damon's eyes.

Did he still do that? The brunette thought. She couldn't help but feel jealous, but after all they weren't even a thing. Sure they've slept uncountable times together and even sort of act like a couple, which was confusing the hell out of her, but they weren't officially together, he had never said admitted his feelings for her and neither did she, which bothered her. They had never talked about what they were and she felt as if now was time to do so. She was willing to find out about what he wanted. She loved him, but she wasn't going to waste her time waiting for someone who doesn't love her back.

"You're wrong," he finally said, turning around and raising his voice. "I don't do that anymore. I haven't in a long time."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you once were that kind of person."

"You guys have to stop this," Caroline suddenly said, getting between the both of them. "I'm not going to spend my entire summer watching how you both fight, so whatever it is that has gotten between us fix it."

Both of the girls walked out of the room, leaving the brothers behind.

"See what you've done?" Damon snapped. "You just ruined my chance of getting with a girl that would truly accept me."

"Oh come on Damon… You've had tons of months to get with her, so why haven't you yet? We both know that you're not over Katherine brother."

"Neither are you," he spat. "Because if you were you wouldn't be bringing her up."

"I'm not going to forget what happened with her, with us, with you both."

"And I neither will I," Damon said. "But I've moved on and so should you."

* * *

"Do you think that what Stefan said is true?" Elena asked.

"I don't know… I hope not," Caroline sighed. "But honestly I wouldn't be surprised. I've told you many times that he is an idiot. He doesn't care, Elena."

"Don't say that. I know Damon, I know him Caroline. I've been lucky enough to be able to truly get to know him and I've been able to understand him completely even if I don't agree with him sometimes. I don't know how he feels about anything though. It's the only thing that I haven't been able to reach and it's frustrating because-" The brunette cut herself off, not knowing what to say.

And then it clicked. Caroline Forbes realized something that bothered and made her happy at the same time.

"Oh my god," the blonde whispered, looking up to meet her best friend's eyes. "You're in love with him."

**A/N**

**I was supposed to finish this and upload this on sunday but stuff came up and I wasn't able to.  
I decided to bring Delena into the story at first I wasn't sure but now I totally am!The news about Nina leaving the show are heart breaking. Katherine was one of the first characters I ever truly fell in love with. I also loved human Elena, but Katherine really was pure perfection so that's also one of the reasons for me making about her such a big deal in the story.  
**

**May I also add that I am going to support this show till the end no matter what. I've been watching it since the start and I will be watching it till the end ^-^**

**SC is going to be in the next chapter by the way... A lot of it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the story! It really means a lot lovelies! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed, since the brother's had last faught. Damon and Stefan were ignoring each other, which annoyed the hell out of Caroline, because honestly she would have wished to have a sibling. Elena hadn't talked to Damon at all. Besides, she made Caroline promise that she wouldn't bring up anything to do with her and him, which the blonde understood and with Stefan well… They both hadn't had a proper conversation in like three days, which bothered her. She enjoyed spending time with him in his room talking about whatever, but then he pushed her away, or at least it felt like he did. The blonde hadn't had the courage to talk to him either, which was odd because… Since when doesn't Caroline Forbes have the courage to do something? The answer was quite simple, since she met Stefan Salvatore.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" Caroline asked.

Giuseppe nodded. "I'm sure," he said, his lips curving into a smile. "But thank you, Caroline. I really appreciate it."

"Okay, well if you need anything please tell me. I'll be glad to help," the blonde grinned walking out of the room.

She looked back at him briefly, waving at him and turned around again, but then she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," she said, before looking up.

And there he was again, Stefan Salvatore standing in front of her. She couldn't help but notice how extremely good he looked, which made her wonder… Was he going anywhere?

"It's fine, don't worry," the brunette chuckled, meeting her blue eyes.

They both were looking at each other for a couple of seconds, not really saying anything at all. Instead they were waiting for the other to say something, to start a conversation so that they'd talk more, but sadly it didn't happen.

Caroline smiled. "Well I'm going back to my room," she announced, looking down. "So I'll see you later."

The blonde walked past him, causing him to mentally slap himself.  
You just blew a chance to talk to her idiot, he thought. Although maybe I haven't...

"Actually Caroline," he said, walking towards her and grabbing her hand, making her turn around. "Since I'm heading to the grill now... I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

She looked down at their hands, feeling her heartbeat quicken before looking up to meet his gaze. She really wondered how he had managed to have such an odd effect on her at that moment. There was a physical attraction between them, which was obvious, but nothing more. So why did she react that way?

Caroline nodded, looking up to meet his green emerald eyes. "Of course," she smiled. "I'd love to go with you. I'm sure that it'll be fun."

* * *

Stefan and Caroline walked into the grill. They sat down on one of the tables and ordered something to eat.

"So how have you been these past few days?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"I've been good, hanging out with a few friends that I hadn't seen in awhile," he said. "How about you?"

"I've been good too," she grinned. "I've been helping your father with some tasks around the house."

Caroline was glad that he had been having a good time. Besides, it was great to know that after all he hadn't been ignoring her.

Stefan's lips curved into a smile. "Well I'm sure that my father must be really grateful," he added. "It's really nice of you, I mean it."

"It's nothing really."

"It actually is," he said. "Not everyone would do that. You're one of a kind."

She didn't say anything, instead she just looked at him with wonder.

The long stares had been happening a lot. Each time they saw each other it occurred at least once, but lately it was as if someone had hidden message behind them. Neither of them knew what it was, but they were determined to find out.

The waitress arrived, leaving their meals on the table. She then looked at the both of them realizing something. She knew who they were and she was sure that the both of them knew who she was.

"Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes!" The blonde said, clearly excited. "I haven't seen the both of you in a really long while."

Caroline looked up, meeting the familiar blue eyes that instantly reminded her of the past. Rebekah Mikaelson, the sister of her so called ex was now standing in front of her.

"Rebekah!" Stefan grinned. "I didn't know that you were back in town. I thought that you were in Vegas."

"And I was," the blonde chuckled. "I came back last week and Matt got me a job here."

"Well it's great to have you back," Caroline smiled. "Maybe you could join us later?"

"Actually I'll leave you both alone. You guys seem to be enjoying each others company and I wouldn't want to ruin that," Rebekah smirked, looking at the both of them. "Besides, I have a lot of work to do so I wouldn't be able to. Enjoy your date!"

The blonde winked at them, before turning around and walking away.

"Did she just say date?" Caroline asked, a chuckle escaping her lips.

Stefan nodded. "I think she did."

The blonde bit her lip and looked down, not knowing what to say next. She felt Stefan's eyes on her and she couldn't find anything to talk about, but somehow he did.

"How do you know Rebekah?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"I used to date her brother."

"You dated Kol?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, not him," she sighed. "Klaus, I used to date Klaus."

Stefan truly wasn't expecting her to ever be with someone like Klaus. He knew him and he knew her. He was aware of how much of a good, sweet and kind hearted person Caroline was, but Klaus… He was selfish, mean, unfair, possessive and careless. He wouldn't do anything for everyone. He had always put himself first, but then again he had a worse reputation than Damon. Klaus liked to play with people's hearts. It was something that Damon hated to do.

"I completely ruined the mood did I?" Caroline asked, looking up at him.

"No you didn't I just wasn't expect-"

She cut him off. "Expecting me to fall for someone like him?"

The brunette nodded.

"Neither did I," she admitted. "He was a mistake and I was stupid."

Stefan shook his head. "Don't ever say that, okay? You weren't stupid at all." He reached out to take her hand, giving it a light squeeze before he looked into her eyes. "I know how much of an asshole he is, but I also know how much of a good person you are. I may not understand why you were with him at one point, but I do know that he didn't deserve you at all. You're kind hearted, caring, funny, honest and beautiful."

Stefan paused, his eyes never leaving hers as he caressed the back of her her hand with his thumb. "You deserve the world Caroline."

The blonde looked at their hands before back up at him again. She was speechless. No one had ever talked about her like that and him being the first one surprised her.

Her lips curved into a smile as she looked into his green eyes. "So do you Stefan Salvatore, so do you."

* * *

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had exams right after I came back from the holidays and I just got my grades back yesterday. I'll try to update when I can, but I really want to keep the story going. I truly enjoy writing it :)

Thank you for your patience and I hope that you're liking the story so far!

I truly appreciate all the reviews, favs and follow! It motivates me to keep going with this ^-^

And by the way the Stefan pushing Care away was what Caroline thought he had done, but he made it clear saying that he was hanging out with some friends. I'm just addressing it here in case anyone didn't understand!

So, who do you think will fall for the other first! Stefan or Caroline?

Have a great day guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan and Caroline had spent the whole night together. They both had wandered around the woods, lake and park a couple of times, sharing childhood stories as they walked. Without even realising it was past 3 a.m, so they decided to go back home. 

"The sky is so dark, but beautiful tonight," Stefan said, looking up briefly.

"I know," Caroline smiled, looking at him.

"My mom used to walk with me through the park at night," he looked down, his lips curving into a soft smile. "She used to tell me stories about, the sky and its stars. About how every single one of them belonged to someone out there."

"My mother usually says that when two people get together a star shines brighter," she added.

"I agree with her," he smiled, meeting her eyes.

It was quiet again for an instant. Caroline hadn't really noticed how cold it was till then. The goosebumps on her skin were quite obvious and Stefan's eyes on here weren't really helping either.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked, not breaking the eye contact.

"No, no it's fine. I'm okay," the blonde said.

"Don't lie Caroline here," he chuckled. "Here."

Stefan took off his jacket and gently placed it over her shoulders. She looked up at him in complete awe as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered, not even sure if he had heard her.

* * *

Rebekah had just gotten home. Sure the grill had closed several hours ago, but she couldn't help the need to go out and have some fun with Matt at the nearest club. She hadn't forgotten about Stefan and Caroline. How could she? After all the blonde had been dating Klaus for the whole summer a while back. She knew things that the others didn't, like the fact that even though he had played her he still hadn't forgotten about her. She needed to tell him just to mess with him. He deserved to suffer.

The blonde grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up.

"What do you want Rebekah it's late and I'm in the middle of something," her brother said.

"Let me guess… You're in the middle of doing the first girl that was all over you a couple of hours ago?" She spat, completely disgusted.

"Oh Rebekah you truly know me well," he chuckled. "But I've known her for quite a while now. We're friends."

The blonde rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Guess who I saw today."

"I don't know, you tell me," he sighed.

"Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes on a date, having dinner at the Grill where I work at," she smirked.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes I'm talking about Caroline Forbes."

"Where are you Rebekah?" He suddenly asked. "I need to see her."

"Oh Klaus not so fast," she chuckled, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Why should I tell you? It's not as if you deserve to know in the first place."

"I swear to god Rebekah if you don't tell me where you are I will find her by my self and you won't like the consequences," he spat.

"Ah ah ah don't talk to me like that or I won't tell you."

"Rebekah for fucks sake just tell me alread-"

Before he was able to answer she had hung up on him.

"Everything all right?" A voice behind him said.

Klaus turned around to face the brunette.

"Nothing… Everything's fine," he whispered, his lips curving into a smirk.

"Don't lie to me Klaus... I know everything."

"No you don't."

The girl shook his head, her lips curving into a smile. "I'm Katherine Pierce remember? I do know everything," she said, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "So tell me Mikaelson… What's going on in that little head of yours?"

Klaus sighed. "Her name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes. Me and her used to be a thing it was complicated."

"You mean that you made it complicated?"

He nodded. "My sister has seen her with this guy that I completely hate," Klaus explained.

"And who would that be?" Katherine asked, looking into his eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore," he said. "Rebekah won't tell me in what town she's in."

The brunette's eyes widened a little. She hadn't heard that name in a while and she was sure that she'd never forget about him. She knew who he was.

"I know where they are," the brunette whispered. "They're in Mystic Falls."

* * *

"So you agree with me? The Lakers are better than Chicago Bulls?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes I agree with you," she chuckled. "I don't really follow basketball, but if I had to chose I'd go for Lakers."

"Well I must say that even if you don't follow the sport you've still chosen the best team," he grinned.

"I always choose the best thing. I'm good at it."

"I know miss Forbes."

"Of course you do," she giggled, leaning against the door frame.

He moved a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, making her look into his eyes.

And again it happened. His green eyes were hypnotising her again, breaking through every single wall that she had ever built up.

"Thank you for today," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Actually… Thank you Caroline," he smiled. "Thank you for coming with me. I haven't had so much fun in a long while so really… Thank you."

The blonde looked down, blushing as her lips curved into a soft smile. "You're welcome Stefan." She looked up again, meeting his emerald green eyes. "Well… I'm going to go to sleep now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course like always. Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight," she smiled at him before closing the door.

Stefan walked back into his room and turned on the lights.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to get home?" Damon smirked, looking at his brother.

"Maybe, but it's not as if you've never arrived home around this hour," Stefan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I know little brother I know," he chuckled and sat down on his bed. "But let me just tell you something brother. You're being really obvious."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning around.

"Oh come on Stefan! Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. You don't fool me brother."

"I'm not fooling anybody though," Stefan exclaimed, sitting down next to him. "I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"I don't believe you at all. I can see right through you Stefan," Damon sighed. "You're falling for blondie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh really… You don't know?" he asked, chuckling. "The way you look at her, the way you can't literally get your eyes off of her, the way you keep finding reasons to talk to her. I'm not stupid at all, Stefan."

"I never called you stupid."

"So you admit that you like her?"

"I never said that," he sighed. "It's complicated."

"So you do like her," Damon smirked.

"I don't know," Stefan said, running a hand through his hair. "I just know that I really enjoy spending my time with her."

"Well I haven't seen you acting like this since you know…"

"I know," he admitted, his lips curving into a smile. "I've realized that too, but I believe that it is time to move on already and I have. I'm finally happy, Damon and it's mostly because of Caroline."

Sometimes someone comes into your life  
that changes everything. Raises the standards,

makes you laugh and makes you feel like you.

There is something about her that you can't put

into words and even though you're not with her,

you don't want to let her go.

A/N

OKAY I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

Katherine and Klaus have now been introduced to the game, so let's see what these two have in mind ^~^

I truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! (I loved writing it by the way) Thank you all for your reads, favourites, follows and reviews! It's something that seriously motivates me to keep this going, so thank you guys! 3

So Klaus sleeping with Katherine… Weird right? Damon noticing the thing that's sort of going on between Stefan and Caroline and let's not forget about that little ending of the hangout. (Which I tried to make as good as possible!)

I'll be slowly introducing new characters into the story. Some that are dead on tvd, some that aren't, etc… I'm also thinking of subplots and everything, because honestly… Who doesn't love subplots? :D

ANYWAY! :D I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELIES! - Lorena


	6. Chapter 6

It was already getting dark. Katherine and Klaus had left the Mikaelson's apartment in Las Vegas a couple of hours ago, so that they could finally drive to Mystic Falls. He had never been in Virginia at all. After all he usually spent his time partying and sleeping around in Los Angeles or Las Vegas. Katherine in the other hand had been there before. Last time she actually was there was ages ago, the day she said goodbye to Stefan. The day he had snapped at her after finding out about her relationship with his brother.

"Where did you say that the Boarding House was?" Klaus asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Near the lake that's in the woods," Katherine sighed. "When are we getting there?"

Klaus shrugged. "In a couple of hours, but I don't exactly know when."

"You're not planning on simply rushing into Stefan's house as if nothing do you?"

Klaus shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm planning on paying Caroline a visit not Stefan," he clarified. "I don't care about the Salvatores at all. I really don't want anything to do with them."

"But you do realise that Caroline was having dinner with Stefan. She was on a date with him," she said, looking at him.

He nodded. "Yes I do," he sighed.

"What do you have against Stefan anyway?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me," the brunette said as her lips curved into a smile.

"Why don't you tell me what you have against him?" He asked.

"I don't actually have anything against him," Katherine sighed. "And Klaus you haven't answered my question."

"Oh I'm surprised. I didn't think that anyone on this planet actually tolerated that prick," he laughed.

"He's not a prick at all. He's actually sweet, kind, caring and he's seriously amazing in bed."

The male rolled his eyes "Oh dear lord… Katherine please don't continue," he sighed, looking at her briefly. "Were you guys together?"

She nodded.

She had been sleeping with Stefan's brother, Damon, while Katherine and him were in quite a serious relationship. Hell he was even going to propose to her, but she couldn't help it. She knew that she had to fulfill her own wish of being with Stefan's older brother at least once, but obviously they saw each other again and again and again… She didn't regret it though. She'd happily do it again if she wanted to. Damon and Stefan loved her and honestly she would do anything to get the both of them back.

* * *

"Give it back!" Caroline ordered.

"I'm not going to," Stefan smirked at her as he walked towards the hallway.

"Stefan Salvatore give me back my phone!" She whined.

He shook his head. "I'm not giving it back Caroline," he chuckled as he quickly ran down the stairs. "So come and get it!"

The blonde immediately went after him, almost tripping as she quickly made her way down the stairs. She chased him around the living room for a couple of minutes, till he eventually stopped and gave it back to her. At this point the both of them were laughing.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Caroline asked, looking up at him.

"Because I was bored," Stefan shrugged, smirking at her. "And I wanted to see you getting stressed out."

"So you basically took my phone away to annoy me?"

He nodded.

"You're such an idiot!" She chuckled. "I thought that you were going to look through my phone or something."

"I wouldn't, but why are you so bothered about that anyway? Are you hiding something Miss Forbes?" He asked, jokingly.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, not at all," she grinned.

There was one reason for her not wanting him to check her phone at all. She was afraid of him reading the conversation that Elena and her were having last night about him. She simply didn't want him to find out about her thoughts or about her being confused. She didn't want him to realize the effect that he had started to have on her and why is that? Because she didn't want to get attached to him, like she did with Klaus.

"Why should I be hiding something?" She asked.

"Well I don't know," he shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "You tell me."

"I don't have anything to hide," she said, crossing her arms.

Stefan nodded and crossed his arms. "Am I supposed to believe that?" 

"Yes you are," Caroline said.

"Well I am not," He grinned. 

The blonde chuckled. "And why is that?" She asked, stepping closer.

"Dunno." He shrugged as his lips curved into a smirk.

"Ugh whatever you say!" She said rolling her eyes, before turning on her heel and walking upstairs.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

It had been a couple of days since Damon had heard from Elena. He had been calling her and sending her tons of messages, but she didn't pick up or reply to any of them. She was ignoring him and he was aware of that. It pissed him off though because this time he didn't do anything. He wondered why she even listened to his brother. Sure he had been that kind of guy at one point in his life. The kind of guy that would simply hook up with any hot girl he had met at a bar, but because of her he had stopped doing that.

Damon walked out of his room, bumping into someone as he did.

"Sorry." Caroline said, looking into his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

And she saw it. At that moment she was able to see through him. She could simply tell by his eyes how he was feeling and it wasn't exactly the typical Damon Salvatore look… It was more like Damon Salvatore's dog died kind of look. How was she able to tell? Well because it took Elena months to get over the death of Bob, which was her dog.

"Are you okay?" She asked, not breaking the eye contact at any moment.

He simply nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Stop lying Damon. I can see it in your eyes." She sighed. "I've seen that look before, so shoot."

"I really don't want to talk about it and even less with you, Barbie." 

"Well you should talk about it with somebody." 

"What if I don't want to though? I don't need anyone's help." He said. 

"We all need someone's help." She said. "And if this has to do with Elena I may be able to help… Even if I don't approve on your guises weird thing, I know that you both like each other, so Damon if it is that just say."

The dark haired male hesitated on telling her the truth, but he was well aware that she'd be the only one that would be able to help him with this situation, so he nodded.

"Yes it has to do with Elena."

"She has been ignoring your calls hasn't she?" The blonde asked.

He nodded once again. "And I don't know what to do."

"Well you should go talk to her personally, face to face."

"What if she doesn't let me in?" He asked.

"She will, so just go."

And with that he quickly ran down the stairs, wanting to get to her place as soon as she could.

"So Caroline Forbes is helping my brother now. I must say that I am quite disappointed. I thought you'd be team Stefan."

Caroline turned around, meeting his green eyes. "I am not team Damon."

"I hope so. Honestly I'd be quite surprised if you were." He admitted.

But with those words he meant something completely different. He didn't want her to chose Damon over him. He didn't want her to do what Katherine did.

"Well you won't be surprised about that. I can assure you that you won't ever have to witness me and Damon in that way. You're making me imagine this _ew_, god I'm going to throw up if we keep talking about this."

Stefan chuckled. "Well I'm glad about that."

"Glad about me wanting to throw up?"

He shook his head, grinning. "No… I'm glad about the other thing you just said."

She nodded, smiling up at him.

"Anyway I wanted to show you something that I wrote the other night and I thought that you could give me an opinion on it."

Caroline nodded. "And I will." She said with a grin.

"Good." He smiled as he took a hold of her hand, squeezing it.

They walked to his room, where they both sat down on his bed. Stefan reached out to grab the journal that was hidden under his Pillow. He could feel Caroline's eyes on him as he carefully flipped through the pages.

"I want to tell you something first though." He suddenly said, dropping the journal on the bed, before looking at her.

Caroline nodded, her lips curving into a smile. "I'm listening."

"Damon has been teasing me about you and me like a lot…" He began. "He told me that I

seem happier when I'm around you, which is true. The day I saw you for the first time and we locked eyes you made me remember something about my past, which I've been trying to avoid for a while now."

Caroline looked down, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Me and my brother had fallen for the same girl a while back." He continued. "I was planning on asking her to marry me, but then I found out about what she had been doing with my brother."

"She cheated on you."

Stefan nodded. "And it tore me apart."

"Why do I remember you of that though?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because… the moment you and me locked eyes I was paralyzed. It was as if something had taken over me. I was stunned by your beauty since the moment I saw you for the first time and exactly the same thing happened the day I met Katherine. Everything came rushing back, but then I got to know you." He paused and took her hand. "You're funny, sweet, caring, selfless, kind hearted,... You're different, Caroline and I truly enjoy being around you."

Stefan gave her hand a light squeeze as she looked up. "I'm going to read it out now."

He let go of her hand and grabbed the journal, flipping the pages once again till he found the poem. Caroline's eyes were still on him. She could feel her own heart going crazy because of what he had just said and now that he was ready to read out loud what he wanted to share with her, she was even more nervous. She was afraid of falling for him, but she knew that he was too.

Stefan looked at her, giving her a weak smile before turning his attention back to his journal. He took a deep breath and began to read.

"I now understand

What leaves must feel like

As they finally make peace with the Summer colliding with the fall

And begin to drop themselves off the Peak of the tallest branches to crash onto the pavements

Because like them,

I am falling."

Stefan looked up at her, meeting her ocean blue eyes.

"I like you Caroline." He finally said, waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't.

Caroline was speechless. She knew that there was something going on between them, which wasn't just physical attraction. She had been trying to ignore it till now. She wasn't going to be living in the past anymore. She was going to forget about Klaus like he was going to forget about Katherine.

"Stefan I- I" She was cut off by the voice in her head. 'Just Kiss him already' and for once she listened to it.

Caroline slowly leaned forward and kissed him. It barely took him a second to kiss back and as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the butterflies in her stomach going like crazy as her heartbeat quickened. Nothing else mattered at that moment, absolutely nothing.

After what felt like minutes Caroline pulled away to catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his green orbs. Her lips curved into a smile and at the same time so did his.

"So… Did you like it?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"I loved it." She whispered, looking into his eyes before giving him a small kiss.

After that the blonde stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, turning around to face him.

Caroline bit her lip. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

And with that she left.

A/N

WOOOOO FINALLY! FOR SOME REASON IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT MY FRIENDS!  
(Basically I had a school trip and I've been working on this whole week (although I had started it before I even left for it) BUT ANYWAY HERE IT IS! (I re wrote the first countless times till I finally got it and there it is!) May I add that the poem is not written by me. I thought that it would fit there so I hope that it's all right. ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS! :D HOPEFULLY IT MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT!


End file.
